


STOP THAT

by TwinEnigma



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Earworm, Gen, Prompt Fill, Young Justice Anon Meme, deanoning like a boss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2018-05-26 20:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6255088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinEnigma/pseuds/TwinEnigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone on the team has a song stuck in their head and now everyone does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	STOP THAT

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for part 11 of YJ Anon meme, and admitting it was me who done it.

It starts with the subtle electronic beat, a pulse that comes seemingly from left field and drifts in time with gloved fingers on brick and cement.  
  
M'gann raises an eyebrow. Impulse looks terribly confused, as if he's never heard such a beat before. Blue Beetle facepalms and Robin rolls his eyes. Wondergirl can't help starting to bob her head and shoulders in time with the music.  
  
Then the lyrics start, a string of Korean that only maybe Superboy and M'gann understand and, at that, only because she knows all the languages he does and he knows almost all the languages Superman does.  
  
 _"Nightwing, cut it out! We need to focus!"_ Bumblebee snaps across the mental link. _"Now is not the time to be rocking out to Gangnam Style!"_  
  
Nightwing grins, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. _"My bad. I can't get it out of my head."_


End file.
